Dinner and Dancing
by AmyVS7
Summary: What happens when The Doctor takes Rose to the Intergalactic Ball. 10th Doctor/Rose


**Doctor Who Fic**

**Pairing: **10th Doctor/Rose

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Doctor Who

**Summary: **What happens when The Doctor takes Rose to the Intergalactic Ball. 10th Doctor/Rose

**Dinner and Dancing**

"Doctor?" Rose inquired as she put down the book she was reading.

"Hmm" the Doctor replied while he was fiddling with the TARDIS main controls.

"Can we go somewhere different today?"

The Doctor stopped what he was doing to turn around and look at his companion with a bemused expression on his face.

"Rose, I take you somewhere different _every_day" he said with his infamous cheeky grin.

Rose's stomach gave a small jolt as she saw that smile she adored.

"Yeah I know that, but I mean more…normal" she got up from the yellow captain's seat and stood in front of him "for once let's go somewhere where we aren't saving planets or running from ten feet tall human eating creatures."

"I said I was sorry about those" the Doctor replied, a hint of embarrassment, before changing attitudes completely as he thought about the idea; "Alright then Rose Tyler, you want normal, normal you shall have..." he flashed another brilliant smile and told her to go off and get changed into something formal.

Rose had no idea where the Doctor was planning on taking her, but as he had said formal she guessed it would be somewhere special. She was currently in the TARDIS wardrobe trying to find a perfect dress. She could not decide between a short black one, or one that was rather longer, in red. Holding the two up in front of a mirror she finally made up her mind and took the chosen dress with her back to her bedroom.

Two hours later, the Doctor was waiting for Rose in the control room. He decided he would make a bit of an effort, not even admitting to himself that he was doing so for Rose's benefit. He was wearing a very suave black tie suit, but managed to get away with wearing his casual black converse shoes. He was tapping his fingers, of his right hand, gently against the edge of the console as he leaned against it, getting impatient.

"Human's are the only species in the universe who take _this_ long to get ready" he said quietly to himself, he glanced very briefly at his watch before heading off to stand near the TARDIS front door. Not long later he heard the sound of heeled shoes on the console floor.

"Oh and about time, I was wondering where you…" but the Doctor stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell on his companion "Oh Rose!"

Rose Tyler was standing there in front of him, wearing a stunning thin strapped red dress, which fell to her feet. It accentuated her figure amazingly; her freshly washed blonde hair was now in beautiful flowing curls. Around her neck was a thin silver necklace with a tear drop diamond hanging from it, twinkling under the console lights.

Rose gave a tentative smile in his direction "So, what do you think, is this okay?" glancing down briefly at her dress before gazing back up at him.

The Doctor was struggling to find words in any universal language to describe how Rose looked, but could not find any that would do her justice. When she had entered the room and he had first laid eyes on her, he could have sworn that both of his hearts had stopped beating for a second.

The Doctor looked her up and down, with a smile remaining plastered on his face the entire time, before coming to rest on her expectant face.

"You look so beautiful" he said simply.

Rose blushed, almost the same colour as her dress "Thank you" there was a silence where the two companions gazed at one another, lovingly.

Then Rose snapped herself out of it and gave a small chuckle as she looked at the Doctor.

"Nice suit!" she said happily as she walked closer to him "Shame about the shoes though."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows "Hey!" he pretended to sound offended "I'll have you know that the place we are going thinks that wearing a suit with converse shoes is completely normal."

Rose chuckled "Oh yeah, so where are you taking me then?" she wondered, looking up at him with a smile.

"Well" he said with his cheeky grin "Rose Tyler, would you like to accompany me to the most exciting event in the universe?" he held out his arm for her.

Rose beamed "I would be delighted!" and linked her arm through his and the Doctor and Rose headed outside, Rose not knowing what surprises lay ahead.

…

"Where are we?" Rose wondered curiously, she and the Doctor remained arm in arm as they walked along a gravel pathway.

"It's the year 8710, and we are on a planet called Ahisoma. Fantastic place, they've got fruit here that tastes like chocolate."

"Seriously?" Rose asked, excitedly.

"Yeah!" the Doctor chuckled "Mad isn't it, _and_ we can eat as much of it as we like, without putting on any extra pounds" he patted his stomach as he said this, which made Rose giggle.

"You never put weight on anyway, you are always skinny! Which sounds impossible considering how much you consume in a day?"

"Ah you see, good old Timelord metabolism, we always were a skinny bunch."

Rose rolled her eyes at this as they continued walking.

The sky above glowed a gorgeous blend of pinks and oranges, signalling the start of evening. What looked like grass, but being the colour purple, shined under the glow of the twin setting suns.

Just ahead of them was a mighty tall building, it looked like a palace dominating the landscape. The light bouncing off its beautiful crystal walls, its spires and turrets giving the elusion of a good old English castle, the type Rose used to see in history books.

"Wow!" Rose whispered, just loud enough for the Doctor to hear her.

He smiled down at her "Impressive isn't it, today marks the 125th annual Intergalactic Ball, held every year on a different planet. The great, the good, and the famous, gather here and the Ball continues well into the next day."

Rose was grinning from ear to ear, "And we will be able to get in?"

"Of course, with a little help from the good old trusted..."

"Psychic paper" the Doctor and Rose said in unison, making them both laugh.

"This time I am _not_ being a waitress though Doctor."

"I'd hardly make you get dressed up like this" he indicated her dress "and have you change into a waitressing outfit now would I?"

Rose took her eyes off the Doctor to look at the Palace "Wouldn't put it past you" she muttered with a giggle.

"Oi!" the Doctor responded.

This made Rose only giggle more, "Come on you, let's get inside" and so they carried on walking. Within minutes they were at the main entrance to the Palace, and what surprised Rose the most was that a human was standing there greeting the guests.

"Hello, welcome to the Intergalactic Ball. May I see your authorisation?" the man asked.

"Yes hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler" he said as he held up the psychic paper.

The man gave a nod as he looked at the two of them "Nice to meet you both" he said before writing something on what looked like a very high-tech version of a clipboard "Okay, Doctor and Mrs Tyler we will…"

"No uhh we... we aren't married" the Doctor corrected him.

The man looked very surprised "Oh" he gave a smile "Sorry, I just assumed you were. You make a great couple."

The Doctor and Rose blushed at this and gave a very brief glance at one another.

The man continued "Anyway, we will be here to help if you have any problems or inquiries. I hope you both enjoy the Ball" he said with a cheery smile.

"Thank you" the Doctor and Rose repeated in unison, whilst the Doctor took Rose's hand gently and led her inside.

Leaving the man at the door with a smile on his face

"That old earth saying is still true, love _is_ blind."

…

All over the main entrance were many different species just chatting away, including many humans, standing around on the marble staircase and a few by the entrance to the room where the Ball itself was about to take place.

"How come there are humans here Doctor?" Rose asked.

"It's 8710, you lot have spread out across the galaxies by now, a reasonable proportion decided to stay on this planet as it's quite similar to Earth."

Rose smiled "So when do you think we'll be going in?"

"Any minute now hopefully."

The Doctor was correct as within minutes some more human guards opened the grand doorways into the ball room. The Doctor, still holding Rose's hand, led her inside, both of them extremely excited and Rose gasped at what she saw.

The room mirrored the outside, completely made of crystals with what looked like diamonds imbedded in the walls, the large lights from the ceiling made the diamonds sparkle and glitter, making the whole room shine. There were tables covered in silver and gold cloth with large gold and silver drapes and banners, a humungous dance floor in the middle. However, the most impressive thing about this room was its size. To Rose it appeared as big as a football pitch.

"Oh my goodness, it's absolutely amazing!" she said flabbergasted, and turned to the Doctor "Thank you!" she gave him a hug which he happily returned.

"You're welcome" he said softly as he let go of her and took her hand again.

The two of them acclimatised themselves to the room before taking their seats for dinner. "How posh is this?" Rose said excitedly as they were served their main course. The Doctor laughed "Yeah very posh indeed."

The man sitting to the right of the Doctor gave a smile "Sorry to intrude, but I assume by what you just said that you haven't been to this Ball before?"

The Doctor grinned sheepishly "No, no we haven't. I'm the Doctor by the way" he shook the man's hand.

"A pleasure, I'm Garvindo. Is this your wife?" he asked as Rose turned to say hello. The Doctor gave an awkward glance at Rose but smiled at her "No she's not my wife; this is my companion Rose Tyler."

"My apologies" Garvindo said to the Doctor before looking at Rose "Pleasure to meet you" he took her hand and kissed it.

Rose looked rather flattered "Thank you sir."

"Oh please call me Garvindo, a pretty lady like yourself there is no need for such formalities." Rose blushed.

"Okay" she said still red, "So, Garvindo what brings you here to the Ball?"

"I am the leader of this planet, so I am your host for this evening."

The Doctor and Rose gaped at him "Are you serious? Oh my goodness, Garvindo I'm sorry but I have to call you sir now."

Garvindo laughed "Really there is no need, but welcome, it is so lovely to see such a decent, lovely, couple here enjoying themselves."

"Thank you" the Doctor replied with a smile "It's a beautiful planet and this Palace is astounding!"

Garvindo grinned "I am a very lucky man, but not as lucky as you to have such a gorgeous companion" he glanced fleetingly at Rose, who blushed again. "If you don't mind me asking, where are you two from?"

"I'm from Earth…and the Doctor..." Rose began.

"I am also from Earth" the Doctor finished for her.

Rose frowned at this but decided against saying anything; she'll ask him about it later.

"Aww that's great, my ancestor's planet, always loved it there" Garvindo said.

The Doctor and Rose continued to talk to Garvindo for another twenty minutes as they finished eating their meal, before he disappeared off to talk to his other guests.

"What a nice man!" Rose said happily as she lay back against her chair.

"Yeah he was, although he was flirting with you a bit too much."

Rose sat up again, smirk on her face "Aww is the Doctor jealous?" she ruffled his hair and giggled.

"No I certainly am not" he said firmly.

"Aww don't worry, you're still my special guy" she gave him a blissful smile.

This made the Doctor grin from ear to ear.

The music had already started playing half an hour ago and as most people had now finished their food, there were much more of them up on the dance-floor.

The Doctor got up from his chair and looked down at Rose who was still sitting, but looking up at him happily.

"Rose Tyler, would you care to dance?" he asked holding out his hand to her.

Rose beamed "I would love to" and took his hand and they walked onto the dance-floor.

Rose was very keen to see if this regeneration of the Doctor was any good at dancing. He wasn't too bad, unluckily the songs were fast paced and sadly for Rose she did not recognise them either.

The two left the dance-floor after a while, both unsurprisingly breathless.

"So, what do you fancy doing now?" The Doctor asked.

"Hmm, well how about we go have a wander around this place, see if we can find any interesting stuff, bound to be some hidden secrets lurking here."

The Doctor beamed and took her hand "Oh Rose Tyler, you are a girl after my own two hearts!" he kissed her forehead and rushed off enthusiastically pulling Rose along with him.

Rose thinking _'Oh Doctor, how right you are'_

…**..**

After about two hours of the Doctor and Rose wandering around the vast Palace, neither could find anything incriminating or shocking, absolutely nothing. No secret passage ways, no hidden rooms. It was pristine. This fact did slightly annoy the Doctor, but he soon chirped up when Rose suggested they go back into the ballroom and dance some more.

They just entered the room when Garvindo was finishing making a speech.

"So a toast to The Intergalactic Ball, long may we all be united!" everyone cheered and applauded before Garvindo finished by saying "Now one of my favourite songs, I'm going to dedicate this to all you couples in the room, so get dancing!"

A slow song began to echo around the room and Rose turned to the Doctor, "Doctor, will you dance with me?" she asked sweetly.

"Rose I would love nothing more" he took her hand and they walked onto the dance-floor, they soon found a spot amongst a few others and began dancing.

The Doctor had his left arm around Rose's waist and his free hand was holding hers gently, Rose's other hand was laid delicately on his shoulder. The two of them dancing closely together, smiling at one another.

The Doctor positioned their joined hands so they were close against his chest, he then moved them up and kissed where their hands interlaced. Rose felt such happiness she wanted to cry.

"I love this y'know" the Doctor told her as he looked into her eyes.

"Me too, it's not always about the chasing alien creatures with you is it, it's this, what we share together" Rose gazed lovingly at him "I wouldn't have my life any other way."

"Me neither" The Doctor said wholeheartedly.

Rose moved even closer to him, if that was at all possible, and laid the side of her head against his shoulder. The Doctor kissed the top of her head and smelled her gorgeous blonde hair, which had the distinct aroma of juicy strawberries.

They swayed on the spot for a while, the Doctor loving every single second of having Rose in his arms. Rose moved herself so her arms were joined together around his neck. The Doctor first had his hands either side of Rose's waist but moved them so they were wrapped around her fully. Almost as if the two of them were hugging while they were swaying to the music.

The Doctor's two hearts were beating so incredibly fast he thought he was going to pass out. The millions of butterflies in his stomach were getting stronger every second they remained dancing. This was enough to convince the Doctor that he was definitely, one hundred percent, completely and undoubtedly in love with Rose Tyler. He always knew there was a strong connection between himself and Rose, but he could not deny the love he felt for her anymore. He thought about how amazingly happy Rose made him feel. Like she completed him. This woman was his everything. He loved her so much; the Doctor did not think he had ever loved someone this much in all his nine hundred years. She made him feel appreciated, the loneliness had gone. He brought himself out of his thoughts and gave her a slight squeeze as they continued to dance.

Rose Tyler had tears in her eyes as she danced with the Doctor, she loved him more than life itself and it was very rare moments like these that made her want to tell him how she felt. She didn't care that he was a nine hundred year old alien with two hearts. To her he was just the Doctor. The man who had rescued her from a life of boredom and normality, and had showed her the universe, showed her that _anything_ and _everything_ was possible. As far as Rose was concerned if someone made it so that she and the Doctor could stay in this position forever, she really would not be in the slightest bit concerned. However, Rose knew all to well that she could never be with the Doctor forever, he would outlive her and he would have to continue on. Alone. The very thought made more tears spring to life in her chocolate brown eyes. She never wanted him to be alone again. So Rose, there and then, promised herself she would remain with him until her end.

The song drew to a conclusion and the couples around the room broke apart and clapped. Rose and the Doctor remained in their positions but had stopped dancing. Rose moved so she was now looking at him again and the Doctor frowned.

"Rose, what's wrong, why are you crying?" he cupped her cheek delicately "Are you feeling ill?"

Garvindo came over to them "Everything okay you two?"

"Uh no, not really. Rose isn't feeling too well" the Doctor told the man.

Rose was about to interrupt but Garvindo spoke up "Oh I'm sorry to hear that, here take this" he handed the Doctor a gold key "Go up to room 224 on the third floor, you may go upstairs and rest" he said to Rose.

"Oh really, there is no…"

"Don't worry about it Miss Tyler, you just get some rest. I'm sure the Doctor will look after you."

"I sure will Garvindo, thank you" the Doctor shook the man's hand before taking hold of Rose's hand and led her out of the Ballroom.

"Doctor what is going on, I feel fine" Rose said as they began ascending the marble staircase.

"There is something the matter Rose, otherwise you wouldn't be crying" he gave her a brief smile; "Anyway, I think you and I need to talk."

The Doctor refused to say another word until the two of them reached the right room. The Doctor used the key to unlock it, let himself and Rose in before locking the door behind them.

The room was stunningly decorated in deep rich red and gold colours, there was a huge king sized four poster bed, a seating area and wardrobes, mirrors and a writing desk. The room also had a grand en-suite bathroom where the Doctor entered to get some tissues for Rose.

"Here you go" he handed her a few and Rose gave a smile.

"Thanks" she wiped the make-up off her face and cleaned herself up a bit. Once she had discarded the tissues, she took a deep breath.

The Doctor patted the space next to him on the end of the bed "Come and sit next to me."

Rose followed his invitation and immediately went to join him.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Rose gave a chuckle "It's silly really, by the way I'm not feeling ill."

"I gathered that" the Doctor gave a fleeting smile "but go on?"

Rose gave a small sigh "It's just I felt… happy, those tears were happy ones… well at first anyway."

The Doctor gave a small frown "What do you mean?"

"I started thinking about what life for you would be like if I wasn't around" she looked at his face "I just... don't want you to be all on your own. That's what made me feel upset."

The Doctor put his arm around her shoulder's, which persuaded Rose to lean into him.

"Rose, as long as I have you I will never feel alone. Never."

"But what if something happens to me or what if I stay with you for the rest of my life and then I die, Doctor, what ..."

"Shhh" the Doctor hugged her to him and rubbed her arm gently "Don't think about that Rose, it will make you feel upset again and trust me that's the last thing I want" he looked at her "This trip was supposed to be a fun break from what we do most days, it's not meant to be depressing."

Rose let out a small giggle and smiled "Yeah, yeah you're right. I'm sorry."

"You don't ever have to apologise to me you know that" he said as he cupped her cheek.

"Yeah I know" Rose said with a smile, "You've done so much for me Doctor; I don't really know what to say."

"Well then … don't say anything" he hugged her again "You being here is thanks enough for me."

…

"Earlier when we were talking to Garvindo, why did you tell him you were from Earth?" Rose inquired as she sat back down next to him on the bed a few minutes later.

"Less questions I suppose."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly" the Doctor answered her.

"Anyway…" Rose said, deliberately straying off the subject for the Doctor's sake, "Why did you say I was ill, we could've easily have talked downstairs or back in the TARDIS?"

"I just…" the Doctor was actually struggling for words "I wanted somewhere quiet, somewhere close by; I didn't want to walk all the way back to the TARDIS."

"Why, is there something the matter?" Rose asked.

"No, no, not really. I suppose it's just…" he gave a sigh and looked at Rose who was sitting there patiently, listening to his every word "It's all starting to build up now and if I don't tell you now then I'm going to explode."

"Doctor you're really worrying me now, what's wrong?" she took his hands in hers.

He gave her a smile "Rose we go by, day after day, saving worlds, whole species, galaxies and we do it together. Me and you. And it's blimin' fantastic!" he smiled again "It's so dangerous out there, yet you choose to stay with me, and you do not realise how unbelievably grateful I am to you for that. I care about you so much! I can't imagine my life without you. You are perfect" he cupped her cheek "You'll always be my Rose, d'ya you know that?" Rose nodded with tears in her eyes "Rose Tyler I love you" he said simply and Rose could tell by the pure emotion in his eyes, that he truly meant it.

Rose beamed with joy through the tears and said "Doctor, life without you would be unbearable. You are the most wonderful man I've ever met and I never want this feeling I've got for you to end, never ever. Doctor, I love you too, so much!"

The two smiled brightly and leaned in and kissed deeply. At that exact moment fireworks were being set off outside the Palace, sparks of beautiful multi-coloured light.

Light of joy, hope and love.

The Doctor and Rose broke apart within minutes and they laughed joyously as the Doctor hugged Rose tightly.

"Come on you, let's get out of here" the Doctor gleamed and took Rose's hand and they rushed out of the room and downstairs to watch the fireworks.

They stood on the grass with the TARDIS in the distance; the Doctor took off his suit jacket and placed it over Rose's shoulders as she was cold.

The Doctor stood behind Rose and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm and just because he wanted to be close to her. The two of them had never felt this happy in all their lives.

Garvindo spotted the two of them from where he was standing; the Doctor caught his eye and mouthed the words "Thank you" to him.

Garvindo grinned widely and looked at the very much in love couple.

The earlier human who had allowed them to enter the ball in the first place, also caught sight of the Doctor and Rose.

"Maybe love isn't so blind after all" he thought quietly to himself with a smile.

**Epilogue...**

"Oh Doctor, how wonderful to see you again" Garvindo said as he gave the Doctor a hug.

"And you Garvindo" the Doctor replied happily.

"Rose, you are positively glowing!" Garvindo smiled happily at her.

Rose beamed and placed a hand on her bump "Thank you."

"Congratulations to the pair of you, when is the little one due?" he asked.

"In four months" Rose replied very happily.

Garvindo grinned "I am very pleased for the both of you. You have it all now Doctor a wonderful, beautiful companion and a baby on the way."

"Actually" the Doctor began "Rose isn't just my wonderful, beautiful companion, she's my wonderful, beautiful wife" he put his arm around her and the two time travellers smiled.

Garvindo looked like he was about to jump for joy "That's excellent! Oh how marvellous, this calls for champagne. Except you Rose you're on the fruit juice."

Rose giggled "Yes sir" and she and the Doctor happily followed Garvindo up to the drinks table, at the 127th Intergalactic Ball.


End file.
